Dias De Invierno
by Chobits3
Summary: Invierno bella estacion del año, y el mejor momento para dejar fluir nuestros sentimientos... y eso lo sabe perfectamente bien la bajista del HTT


**hola gente! aqui les traigo un lindo one-shot :3**

**espero y les guste, esta basada en la letra de Fuyo no Hi de Mio**

* * *

_**Días De Invierno**_

Me encontraba de camino hacía la escuela, pues había pasado a su casa y al parecer se había quedado dormida como siempre… camine una cuadra mas cuando de repente escuche mi nombre, gire mi cabeza en dirección de la voz que pronuncio mi nombre… y la vi, _no importa el frío que hace, yo soy feliz… viendo tu aliento blanco mientras corres _hacia mi, no podía quedarme totalmente pensativa…_ "Tu corte de cabello te queda muy bien, pero quiero ver cómo luces con el flequillo suelto" _realmente se veía totalmente adorable,_ "Me pregunto qué debo decir ¿"Te amo" es una buena manera de empezar?"._

* * *

Porque no me esperaste Mio-chan – vi que te quejabas, un perfecto mohín no muy típico en ella_, _vi que ella se acercaba a mi, _la nieve revoloteando es como mis sentimientos danzantes. Y de alguna manera estoy contenta_ mi corazón empezaba acelerarse, _en este vívido, brillante camino quiero caminar contigo; "¿pero estaría bien si nos tomamos de las manos?" _

¿Te encuentras bien? – su dulce voz me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, no pude evitar sonrojarme_, _siempre con esa mirada dulce y esa sonrisa tan linda como siempre

_Tu sonrisa traviesa te queda muy bien, pero también quiero ver tu cara tímida, sonrojándose – _susurre por lo mas bajo, mientras caminaba a la par de ella, mi mirada chocaba con el suelo

¿Perdón dijiste algo Mio? – dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a ella pude ver su rostro, mostraba un poco de preocupación y no pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo

No es nada, "_¿Por qué estas palabras que no deberían salir salen?" – _no dejaba de pelear con mi mente o es acaso _¿Debo buscar un poco en un diccionario? _Y saber lo que me pasa…

* * *

No me había fijado que ya habíamos llegado a la escuela, fuimos directamente a nuestro salón de clases, por suerte la profesora aun no llegaba… me fui directo a mi lugar como de costumbre, al sentarme vi que la profesora había entrado al salón de clases… todo iba normal, hasta que tuve la necesidad de distraerme, dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana y vi como _la nieve que cae, al igual que mis sentimientos, no se detendrá.  
Es algo doloroso...Dentro de mi corazón_ punzadas enormes caen sobre el… _ estoy respirando profundamente, _y _aunque siento cómo el dolor en mi corazón va en aumento_ constantemente,_ me doy cuenta que es porque pienso en ti muy a menudo, _volví a poner atención a la clase, discretamente dirigí mi mirada hacia ti y _¡justo como lo pensé! _a pesar de que te sentabas en frente, no prestabas atención a la profesora.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, ya era muy tarde… no hubo practica hacia mucho frio como para practicar, las chicas se habían adelantado y yo me fui con Ritsu como siempre…

Podía notar que empezaba nevar mucho mas… no podía evitar sentir frio en mis manos, de pronto me puse a pensar de nuevo_, _pero antes de que me pusiera a pensar sentí unas manos entrelazarse con las mías

* * *

Sé que tienes frio, y siempre te haces la fuerte y te aguantas – su mirada sincera, y su voz como un ángel guardián, sin duda alguna Ritsu sabia como ponerme nerviosa.

Caminábamos a la par tomadas de las manos, era el mas lindo detalle que Ritsu podía tener conmigo, por alguna razón me empezó a gustar… pero así como inicio este mágico momento, tenia que terminar pues habíamos llegado a mi casa, y ritsu tenia que irse.

_Mañana nos encontraremos en nuestro lugar de costumbre – _me dijiste mientras empezabas a caminar en dirección a tu casa y veía como te empezabas alejar de mi casa…

_¡Tú correrás y yo esperaré por ti! – _Grite desde la entrada de mi casa _- igual como espero la primera nevada de la temporada – _susurre al viento_, Me pregunto qué debo decir… ¿"Te amo" es una buena manera de empezar?  
_mi corazón no dejaba de acelerarse al recordar que venia tomada de la mano con Ritsu, en estos días de invierno, _la nieve revoloteando es como mis sentimientos danzantes. Y de alguna manera estoy contenta _por este dia.

* * *

_**y bueno que les parecio?! cursi, lindo, feo!?**_

_**si se preguntan de donde me salio la inspiracion pues se lo dire en una sola palabra... Amor!**_

_**si estoy enamorada de la misma persona que me enamoro hace un año y dos meses :3**_

_**y decidi escribirle un fic :3 /**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_****__** espero sus Reviews :) Chobits3 offline  
**_


End file.
